


Angel's Feather Bad Endings

by roguejaster



Category: Angel's Feather
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: This is a collection of Bad Endings that I made.
Relationships: Hamura Shou/Kaoru Kimura, Hamura Shou/Nagi Uesugi, Hamura Shou/Naoto Aoki, Hamura Shou/Ran Sakakibara, Hamura Shou/Sena Mizuochi
Kudos: 3





	Angel's Feather Bad Endings

1\. Sakakibara-sensei was calling him to his office after school to discuss about something. When Shou arrived there, Sakakibara-sensei was telling him to stand there before pushing some kind of drug into his mouth kissing him and dominating him when he tried to resist. Shou’s body was now feeling hot and horny and was removing his clothes leaving him naked. Sakakibara-sensei then revealed his wing and dick and was now called Ran. Ran then caressed his body making him moaning before pushing one finger inside his ass. One finger become two and was increasing until four fingers was inside him while Shou was moaning from the pleasure and wanted more. Ran pushes his dick into his ass instantly making him groaning before moaning in pleasure as he was thrusting deep inside hitting his prostate. With one last thrust, he was cumming inside Shou’s ass in a large amount of cum. When Naoto had just came in and saw Shou was spread open with his ass now full of cum, his body was now lusty and wanted to ravish Shou so badly. He was thrusting into Shou’s ass instantly while licking his neck and pinching his nipple after a while he was cumming inside him in a large amount of cum while biting his neck marking him as his mate and property like a feral animal. Shou was now addicted to Ran’s and Naoto’s long dicks and he was now tainted becoming one of them.

2\. Shou went to school alone to rescue Naoto but saw Naoto was now having black wing and defeated him easily before ripping all of his clothes leaving him naked. Naoto was then kissing him dominating him before pinching and twisting his nipples while the other hand was push inside his ass making him groaning at the sensation. Naoto was thrusting his dick into his ass while licking his neck and stroking his dick before long he was cumming inside his ass while biting his neck like a feral animal marking him as his mate and property. Shou’s mind was now broken and was addicted to Naoto’s dick and was now doing everything Naoto ordered. Naoto then brought him to Ran and he was modified as a black winged forever belonging to Naoto.

3\. When Shou saw Nagi outside at night and wanted to talk to him about Kai. He told him that he was the one that hurt Kai and will make him pay and ripped his clothes immediately leaving him naked before chaining him. Shou was now naked and chained before Nagi pushes a tube of aphrodisiac lube into his ass and pressing it all inside making him moaning. Nagi then pushes his dick inside his ass while pinching and twisting his nipples before stroking his dick. He was now thrusting into Shou’s ass rough and fast and with one last thrust he was now cumming inside him breaking his mind. Shou was now being used by Nagi everyday as his toy torturing him by putting a cock ring on him with a vibrator inside his ass while two bullet was glued together with tape on both his nipples.

4\. Shou and Sena were captured by Ran after they were defeated and were now chained across each other. Ran then came before pulling out a syringe and pricking them on their necks. After a while, they felt their bodies was feeling hotter and their eyes were in a dazed. Ran then removed their chains leaving them falling to the ground and Shou and Sena were now removing their clothes before kissing each other. Sena dominated Shou before sucking on his dick while pushing one finger into his ass. Sena pushes his dick into Shou’s ass instantly after pulling his finger out making him groaning and was now thrusting him like a feral animal. With one last thrust, he was now cumming inside his ass while biting his neck marking him as his but he still wasn’t done yet and was still fucking him while breaking Shou’s mind with every thrust making him moaning as his property to be used now.

5\. Shou was defeated by Kaoru and was now losing control becoming like a beast looking for his property. Shou’s clothes was then ripped apart before being kissed by Kaoru while his nipples being pinched and dick stroked. Kaoru then licked his neck while pushing one finger inside Shou’s ass before pulling out and thrust his dick into his ass making him groaning before moaning with each thrusting deeply into his prostate. Kaoru was thrusting faster and faster before one last thrusting cumming inside him while biting his neck marking him as his. Shou was now becoming his property and was doing everything he could to pleased Kaoru as his master.


End file.
